iam back!
by dramaqueen2061
Summary: Carly gets accepted to an acting school down in California, and she decides to take it. While she’s at the acting school, she realizes her feelings for Freddie. What happens when she comes back after high school to find Sam and Freddie dating?
1. Chapter 1

Sam could smell coffee. She dazedly exited her bed room, and turned the corner to the kitchen. When her bare toes came into contact with the hard tile floor, she awoke a bit more. She lifted her arms, and swept her golden hair to one side. The smell was getting stronger.

She turned onto the counter to find the sink. She stuck out her pale hand, and clutched hard to the cold knob. When she heard the water falling clearly, she new to stop turning it. She flushed her eyes repeatedly, and blinked a few times to connect with reality.

Finally, she could see clearly. She turned of the running water quickly, and looked around the kitchen. To her surprise, it wasn't her home. It didn't look anything like her home. It was clean, with sparkly marble counter tops and shiny tile floors. Her house certainly wasn't like this. She turned around, searching for the source of the coffee smell.

On top of the marble island counter top was a pot of coffee, and two matching mugs next to it. She blinked again. Sam's memory was beginning to come back to her.

"Your finally awake!" A familiar voice suddenly came to Sam's ears. She spun around quickly, alert. She watched as Freddie entered walked slowly toward her, a warm smile on his face. She watched as he went to the other corner of the island, and poured the coffee into either of the mugs. He handed her one of them. "I made coffee."

"I hate coffee." Sam replied, setting the coffee back down on the counter top. She swept her gold hair to one side of her shoulder, and faced away from Freddie.

"I know," Freddie laughed slightly. "I thought maybe you would change your mind."

"Yea, well your wrong as usual." Sam smiled, jumping up onto the counter top. Freddie changed his position, moving to the side of the counter top. He took a sip out of the white mug, and rubbed his arm gently against Sam's. "Cut it out." She scooted over a few inches.

Freddie only grinned again and leaned on the counter top, setting his cup down in the area Sam allowed. "Your cute."

Sam slightly smiled and rolled her eyes. She glanced down at Freddie's wardrobe. He was already dressed, in a light blue button up shirt, and corduroy slacks. Hit fresh white socks matched the shiny tile. Sam smiled and glanced down at her wardrobe. She only wore a dark tank top, and her bright pink underwear.

She hoped off the counter. "I need to change," She turned to him. "Wear are my clothes?"

He leaned up of the counter. "You look fine like that," He inched up toward her, but she back off slightly.

"I know I do," She almost smiled. "I just want something to wear."

Freddie turned back and swallowed a gulp of coffee. He motioned toward the hallway behind him. "Just wear something of mine."

Sam didn't object. She quickly skipped over to the archway where she previously exited and paused before she entered, turning her head back toward Freddie, who watched her as she left.

Freddie's closet was very organized. Sam laughed as she finally realized that his shirts were organized from lightest color to darkest color. Each pair of his shoes were placed directly next to each other, again, placed from Lightest to Darkest. She wouldn't dare not to mess it up.

She was very hesitant at picking a shirt. She didn't want to pick something that Freddie had been planning to wear, or something special to Freddie didn't want to get creased. She finally settled with a green colored shirt. She left it unbuttoned, showing her tank top. It felt warm, It felt nice.

When Sam returned, Freddie was cleaning out him and Sam's untouched coffee mugs and placing them in the dishwasher. He hadn't seemed to notice her as she entered. She smiled as this, and slowly made her way to the island, sitting upon it and crossing her legs.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see her sitting there. He back up slightly, placing his hands on the edge of the counter. "Geez," he smiled. "You freaked me out."

"That's the plan buddy." She looked away for a moment.

"You know," Freddie's voice met her ears. "You look really nice."

Sam laughed slightly. "Oh yea," She said sarcastically. "I look fabulous." Freddie leaned off the counter behind him and leaned on the island, one hand placed on the black and white marble, and one hand placed gently on her bare leg.

"I mean it."

Freddie smiled when Sam turned back to him. Freddie lifted his hand of Sam's leg, and tangled his fingers in her curly hair.

"My hair is all screwed up, you know." Sam leaned back, trying to get Freddie's fingers out of it.

"I don't care. I don't care most the time, do I?" Freddie responded, moving his face closer to Sam's.

"What?" Sam leaned back further, almost falling off the island. After regaining her position she turned to Freddie, who looked confused. "You think my hair is always screwed up?"

The door bell rang immediately after Sam said that. Freddie began to move toward the door, but Sam swiftly stuck her arm in front him before he could exit the kitchen. "No." She said flatly. "I'll get it."

**She** confidently began to march toward the door. "Sammy," Freddie's voice came out almost as a whisper. "Your in your underwear."

"I don't care." Sam didn't move her gaze from the door. Freddie said something else, but Sam wasn't really caring. The door was a smooth caramel color. Sam placed her fingers roughly on the gold door knob and opened it, but only so her top half could be seen.

She immediately froze. She dropped her hand from the door, letting it open fully. Her eyes watered up slightly, and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Carly?"

The brown eyes beauty stood on the other side of the door, just as confused. Her eyes scanned Sam quickly.

"Sam? What are you doing here? I thought this was Freddie's apartment." She paused. "And why are you in your underwear?"

Sam's eyes widened even more.

"Uh…"

**A/N: Bah, bah, bum!!!! Hi! I hope you guys liked it! I will incorperate flashbacks in this, and the chapters will proabaly be longer than this! This is my first iCarly story and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Peace. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie moved toward the door, his view coming into Carly's. When she saw him, his eyes immediately lit up.

"Freddie!" She screeched as he began to walk toward Sam and her. She then tackled him with a passionate kiss. He tripped slightly, and fell onto the pastel colored couch not too far off. Sam stood there in shock, tears beginning to weld up in her eyes. She breathed angrily when Carly finally released and took off, past the kitchen into Freddie's room, shutting the door.

"What's her problem?" Carly asked, smiling at Freddie, who sat, shocked on the couch.

Sam quickly glanced around the room. Finally, toward the corner, she noticed her purse and jean jacket, laying on a desk chair. She immediately ran over and tugged off Freddie's shirt, replacing it with her jacket. She quickly glanced around the room one more time. She glanced around the room, finally laying eyes on her dark washed jeans. She tugged them on as quickly as she could.

When Sam left Freddie's room, her purse hung over her arm, Freddie stood in the kitchen, making coffee again. Obviously for Carly and Freddie.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed before she could get to the front door. Her voice was much more perky than the first time she said it.

Sam ignored her and turned to Freddie. "I'm leaving." She said flatly before turning around and grabbing onto the door knob. She heard Freddie coming her way.

"Come on," Freddie said, his voice quiet. "Please stay, we can figure ever thing out."

Sam didn't speak, rather opened the door and exited fast, before Freddie could say anything else. She slammed it shut.

"I'm sorry," Carly stood up off the couch. "I guess me coming back just caused something bad to happen. I didn't mean to cause you two any harm."

"No," Freddie turned back toward her. "It's fine." He sighed, then tried to brighten up the mood. "Wow, Carly! Your back, you look gorgeous!"

"Well, thank you!" She came closer to time, encasing him in a warm hug. He didn't exactly hug back, though. "I love you, Freddie. I was all wrong before."

Freddie's eyes widened. "What?" He back away from her.

"I said I love you!" She looked confused. "I thought you would be happy."

Freddie blushed slightly. "Uh, I..." He blinked, and swallowed the large lump in his throat. "I don't understand. Why are you back?"

"Well," Carly laughed slightly. "I came back because I realized I couldn't live without you!" Carly leaned closer into Freddie, attempting to steal another kiss.

"Wait!" Freddie jumped off the couch, nearly spilling his newly made coffee that sat on the coffee table in front of the two. "Just, hold on a second!"

Carly expression was confused. "I...I don't understand. You always liked me back before I left! What has changed?"

"It's just that," Freddie paused, turning away from Carly. "Me and Sam..." He paused.

"What was she doing here anyway?" Carly stood up off the furniture. "What's going on Freddie?"

"uh," Freddie knew he was going to have to tell Carly sometime. He let out a long breath. "Me and Sam are,"

"Are?" Carly interrupted, moving closer toward him, just to have him back off.

"Were dating!" He didn't dare to look at Carly. He closed his eyes, and turned away from her. He could feel Carly's eyes on him.

"Oh." Carly stood up straight, obviously embarrassed. "Well then," Freddie looked up to see her walking toward the door. "I guess I made a grave mistake. I'm sorry Freddie," She didn't turn toward him. "Have a nice life."

"Wait Carly-" He stopped when the loud sound of the shutting door came to his ears.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short, I kind of wanted to stop it there. I hope you liking it! **


End file.
